Lincoln Loud: The Loudest Person in Hollywood
by APTheFanfictionGuy
Summary: Lincoln watches a commercial for a TV talent show, but little does he know his world is about to be turned upside down... A new chapter will be released every day, so keep your eyes peeled! I do not own The Loud House. (NOTE: Hiatus Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1: The Talent Show

It was another Sunday morning. Lincoln woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. '7:00am' It read. Lincoln had done all his chores the previous day, so he could enjoy sunday without disruptions,Lincoln ran down the stairs and jumped onto the sofa. "Finally! I get to watch TV without being interrupted!" Lincoln turned on his favourite channel,

"Paranormal Network". They were airing a 36 hour marathon of Lincoln's favourite show, "ARGGH!". "We'll be right back to the ARGGH! marathon, on Paranormal Network." A commercial came on. "Krazy Kids TV is producing a new show. It's called Grand Slam! It's a talent show where you can become famous! Filming will take place in Los Angeles, California between June and August this year. If you want to apply to be on Grand Slam!, Go To . Chances to apply end on 31st April at 12:00 midnight". "Yes! Finally the chance to be famous!" Lincoln said excitedly. He rushed to ask his parents. "Mom? Dad? There's this talent show coming to Krazy Kids TV called Grand Slam! Can I apply for it? The filming will take place in LA!" Rita And Lynn Sr denied it at first, but they remembered the comedy act Lincoln did at his school talent show. "Okay! Lets go and apply for it and then buy tickets to Los Angeles. Lynn Loud Sr planned on moving the family to LA, as he had announced a couple of months prior. "Kids?" Lynn Sr Asked. "Yes?" Asked all of them in unison.

"We're moving to Los Angeles!" Lynn Sr announced happily!

"Why Dad?" asked Lori.

"Lincoln's entering a TV talent show in LA. I planned to move us to LA, as I announced a few months ago" announced Lynn Sr.

"So Lincoln? What have you decided to do for this talent show?" asked Luna.

"It's only been 45 minutes since I heard about it! I haven't decided yet!" said Lincoln, looking serious.

"OK. You go and decide." said Luna.

Time passed, and Lincoln was watching YouTube videos to get ideas. Then, he saw a music video called "I Get Around" by The Beach boys. He liked the song so much, he decided to do it for Grand Slam! "Mom!" Lincoln Called. "I've found something that I'd like to do for Grand Slam!"

"What is it Son?"

"It's a song from this band called The Beach boys"

"What's the song called?"

"I Get Around"

"When I Was Younger, Pop-Pop used to love that song!" Rita said in excitement.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Pop-Pop Finds Out

"Cool!" said Lincoln.

"I think Pop-Pop would be really excited about that" said Rita, happily.

The next day, Lincoln And his sisters were calling Pop-Pop via video call.

"So, Lincoln's entering a TV talent show you say?" Pop-Pop asked.

"He's doing I Get Around By The Beach boys" said Luna..

Thoughts of Lincoln becoming famous went through Luna's head.

"Well that's very pleasing! That was my favourite song when your mom was about Lucy's age." Pop-Pop said excitedly, looking very happy to hear the news. All of Lincoln's sisters started jumping up and down, as well as going crazy. Days went by, and Rita And Lynn Sr had bought tickets to Los Angeles. As you all know, back on chapter 1, We found out that Lynn Sr had announced that he was to move the family to LA a few months prior anyway, so this was a good opportunity to get Lincoln onto Grand Slam! Two days past, and it was the day of the flight. The previous day, A farewell party was thrown for the Loud kids at each of their respective Schools. Lincoln woke up feeling very excited. He was going to be famous! He texted his friend Clyde about it. "Wow! That's amazing! Good luck Lincoln!" Clyde texted.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight

Rita called up two taxis to take them to the airport. They had to get 2 taxis because everyone couldn't fit into one taxi. The two taxis drove for 25 minutes to the airport. Lincoln looked out the window as he left his hometown of Royal Woods behind. Once they arrived at the airport, the Loud Family did the security checks, and one hour later, The Loud Family went with their suitcases to the plane. Lincoln felt excitement inside of him. Once the plane took off, Lincoln took out his Ace Savvy comics and read them. Leni tried not to get airsick, but she couldn't help it. "I think I'm about to throw up!" Leni shouted, in a sick sounding voice. 2 minutes later, Lana disturbed the passengers while trying to get her pet frog, Hops. "I have no idea why Mom And Dad Let Lana bring her frog Hops on the plane!" Lincoln wondered, looking very literal. (No pun intended) "Attention passengers. There is a frog on the loose in the plane!" The pilot announced. Everyone started to panic. "What if the Pilot needs to do an emergency landing because of Hops?!?!, I'll never get famous" Lincoln Said, looking worried. Like Lincoln predicted, the pilot had to make an emergency landing. The plane landed in Paducah, Kentucky. "NOOOOOO!" Lincoln Shouted loudly. "I'll never be famous now!" "Don't worry Lincoln" reassured Rita. "I'm sure there will be other types of transport to LA." "Hey there!" greeted someone who came out of nowhere. "I'm Jason" Jason looked like Lori's boyfriend Bobby, But with lighter skin and spiky hair. "Hello Jason, I'm Lincoln!" Greeted Lincoln.

"I heard your plane to LA made an emergency landing. I can drive you all to LA in my limo.

"A limo, Wow!" Said The Loud Kids in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

The Loud Family got into Jason's limo and they drove off. Because Lincoln was entering a talent show that was going to be broadcast on TV, Jason let him sit in the front beside him. They started a conversation in order to get to know each other. "So Jason, where are you from?" asked Lincoln. "I'm from Los Angeles. I live a mile or two from Universal Studios!" answered Jason. "Cool!" said Lincoln, looking very surprised. Hours went by, and it was getting late, so Jason and The Louds decided to stay in a motel for the night. They stayed at a motel in Utah. They stopped the limo. Lincoln then decided that he was going to dance to "I Get Around" By The Beach boys at Grand Slam! because he once showed his dance moves to his Dad, and he thought they were fantastic, and he decided to dance at Grand Slam! to show his great dance moves to everyone else. He told his Mom. "I think that's an awesome idea!" said Rita excitedly. Jason and The Louds booked a motel room. Little did they all know this night at the motel wouldn't go as planned….


	5. Chapter 5: The Night at the Motel

Jason and The Louds stayed in motel room 15. Once they got into the motel room, they unpacked their suitcases, only taking out the things they'd actually need at the motel. Lincoln turned on the TV. They turned on a channel called LNZ Channel 32 Utah. The nightly newscast was on. However, Jason and The Loud Family didn't get a very good tv signal. Eventually, the TV signal was cut from the motel entirely. Nobody was happy about this. "NOOOOO!" Lincoln shouted. "I'll never get to watch the newest episode of the Ace Savvy TV Series tomorrow" A Tornado siren sounded. Jason and The Loud Family went out of the motel building. However, they couldn't see a tornado coming their way. An announcement was made. "I'm sorry folks. That was a false alarm. This has been passed on to the police force, and the criminal who caused the false alarm will be arrested and fined $2000" said the announcer. Everyone went back inside. Then, Jason and The Louds decided It was time they went to sleep. Before they slept though, they listened to the radio because that was the only form of entertainment they had. There was a news bulletin being broadcast. "Breaking news. A man by the name of Peter Smith has been arrested on charges of making a false tornado alarm. The criminal has been charged $2000." Jason switched the radio off. Jason and The Louds decided to get some sleep for the rest of their journey to Los Angeles tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Los Angeles

The next day, they woke up at 5am so that they could get to Los Angeles on time. They had breakfast, got dressed, and booked out of the motel. Jason and The Louds all got into the limo and started to drive. A song came onto the radio. It was a song by Lincoln's favourite band, Smooch. "This song's by smooch. They're my favourite band!" said Lincoln. "I like them too" said Jason. "I hate them!" replied Lynn. "I'm more into sport." They drove up the highway enjoying the nice sunny weather. This limo had a roof that pulled down, so that was cool. They stopped at a petrol station for something to buy. Lola wanted the tiaras. "Mom, can I get some tiaras?" asked Lola?

"No Lola. We have to get to Los Angeles on time!" said Rita, sounding like they'd never get there in time.

"But Mom," moaned Lola.

"NO!" shouted Rita.

Jason and the Louds continued driving. Hours went by, and about 10 hours later. The louds arrived in Los Angeles. A huge sign saying "Welcome to Los Angeles" went above their heads. "Finally, We're here!" said Lincoln, with relief.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From chapter 7 on, The chapters will start to get longer. Just making sure you all know,


	7. Chapter 7: Palmburg

Jason and The Louds continued driving down the highway. Large palm trees surrounded them. "I'm just so glad I'm here!" said Lincoln, excitedly. "Me too!" said Lisa. "As long as I can go to the science centre". Jason dropped The Louds off at the side of the road. "Bye! It was nice having ya!" said Jason, happily. "Bye!" said The Loud Family in unison. Jason's limo drove off. While they were walking in the sidewalk, Lincoln started a conversation with his Mom. "Lincoln?" asked Rita. "Yes?" answered Lincoln. "You'll be attending a new school. It's called Palmburg Elementary School". Yes, the town The Louds were moving to was called Palmburg. The Louds went shopping. Lola wanted Minnie Mouse merchandising out of The Disney Store. "No Lola! We're not going to The Disney Store right now!" yelled Rita. After they went shopping, they walked to their new house in Palmburg. There was already furniture there from the previous owners. Lincoln turned on the tv and watched Paranormal Network. Lincoln's sisters saw their new bedrooms, unpacked their things, and put their personal belongings from the moving truck into their new bedrooms. Lincoln's unpacked his things after he finished watching tv. Time past, and it was time for Lincoln and Lynn Sr to do channel surfing for some local television stations. They saw one. "There's one." Said Lynn Sr. There was a repeat of The A-Team on. Lincoln And Lynn Sr watched it. Then, they went to McDonalds for dinner to celebrate their arrival in Los Angeles. Lynn Sr And Rita got Big Macs, and the kids got chicken mcnuggets and fries to share. Once they got home, Lincoln and Rita looked up online (They had mobile data) to see where exactly the Krazy Kids TV studios were located. It said they were located at 134 Linen Way, Hollywood. Lincoln and his family then sat down together to watch Disney's "Inside out" on Netflix. Lincoln and his sisters were tired from their long journey, so they all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Julie and Zack

Lincoln and his sisters woke up the next morning. Lincoln texted Clyde, Who was back in Royal Woods. "Hey Lincoln!" Clyde texted. "How is Los Angeles?" "Good!" replied Lincoln. Lincoln went downstairs for breakfast. This morning, Rita had made pancakes. Lincoln put maple syrup on his pancakes. "Lincoln, it's the open night of Palmburg Elementary School tonight. Hopefully, you'll make some new friends" said Rita. Lincoln ate up his pancakes. He then went upstairs to get dressed. Afterwards, he went outside to make some new friends. He saw 2 blonde haired, freckled kids heading outside. Lincoln went to talk to them. "Hello, I'm Lincoln." greeted Lincoln. "Hi, I'm Julie, and this is my twin brother, Zack. We're 11!" greeted the blonde haired girl. "Well, nice to meet ya! You're the same age as me!" greeted Lincoln. "Can we come to your house?" asked Zack. "I'd better ask my Mom. Rita agreed to let them hang out with Lincoln. "Warning though, I have ten sisters." warned Lincoln. "Ten sisters?!?! Wow!?!?!" said Julie and Zack in Unison. They went inside. Lincoln went to show Zack and Julie his sisters. "Everyone!" Lincoln blew a whistle. "Julie, Zack, meet Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily" "Woah! that's a lot of sisters!" said Julie, in amazement. Lincoln went to show Julie and Zack his Ace Savvy Comics. "I like Ace Savvy too!" said Zack, happily. Lincoln, Julie and Zack has so much fun together. They played video games, watched Paranormal Network, And Lincoln even learned that Zack was a fan of ARGGH!, just like Lincoln. Eventually, it got dark, and It was time for Zack and Julie to go home. "Goodbye! I'll try and see if I can come to your house tomorrow" said Lincoln. Julie and Zack walked back to their house. "Lincoln!" called Rita. "It's time to go to the Palmburg Elementary School open night!" Lincoln and his parents jumped into Vanzilla and drove off. Lori stayed at home to babysit Lincoln's other sisters.


	9. Chapter 9: The Open Night

Lincoln and his parents drove in Vanzilla to Palmburg Elementary School. Palmburg Elementary School had palm trees at the front of the building. All students had to go into the sports hall for assembly. A tall, grey haired, bearded man walked onto the stage. "Hello new students. I know some of you are much older than some of the others and that you moved here to Palmburg from different towns, but nevertheless, welcome to all of you! My name is Principal Jones. Follow me for a tour of the school." All of the students went for a tour of the school. Once the tour was over, Lincoln went to meet his new teacher. Lincoln's new teacher was thin, with ginger hair. "Hello! I'm Mrs Williams." greeted Mrs Williams. The classroom looked amazing! There was even a computer area that Lincoln really liked. A brown haired, tall boy came into the classroom. "Hello, I'm Mike!" he greeted. Time flew fast, and Lincoln had a great time at the open night. Eventually, It was time to go home. "Goodbye! See you in September!" said Mrs Williams. Rita, Lynn Sr and Lincoln then drove back home in Vanzilla.


	10. Chapter 10: Julie and Zack’s House (1)

The next day, Lincoln asked his Mom if he could go to Julie and Zack's house. She agreed, as long as he was back by 5:30pm. He knocked on the door. The door opened. "Hello!" greeted Zack. "Come on In!" Zack showed Lincoln his bedroom. "Cool Bedroom!" complimented Lincoln. He and Zack went to watch TV. They turned on Zack's favourite channel, Cartoon palooza. A commercial came on. "Come to Rat E. Pepperoni's. Where a kid can have fun! Get five free tokens on your next visit. "That place looks cool. I wish I could go!" said Zack. "Kids, Time For pizza!" called Julie and Zack's Mom.

The kids went into the kitchen. The kitchen looked a lot like Lincoln's old friend, Clyde McBride's kitchen. The kids ate the pizza. Then they went to watch some cartoons on tv. "My favourite cartoon is called Crazy Capers" said Zack.


End file.
